The last dance
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Jiki is in need to tell the man she loves the truth... how will this party make a difference? HAPPY BDAY JIKICHAN! This one is for you :D


The Last Dance

It was a day like any other as most of the ninja had just got back from missions that day. You could see most of the teams piling into the village: team 7, 8 and 10 coming back from hard days' work. It was certain that they all needed something to calm their nerves as they entered the village all beat up and tired and stressed. The fifth had been noticing this so she decided it was time for a little something special…

"There will be a party for all of the young ninja tomorrow night at the academy!" she said with glee.

Mostly everyone was too tired to even try to be excited for it but there was one girl who was extremely excited to go and maybe to finally tell the one she loved how she felt.

"Jiki-chan, are you alright… you're twitching…" said one of her fellow members of the Kunoichi squad.

"I'm fine Sheena-chan, perfectly fine!" she said as she let out a nervous laugh. She then snuck away.

Meanwhile, Hokage-sama was still trying to get the ninja excited about the party.

"The ninja from Suna will be there as well!" she said desperately.

She at least got two more girl's attention for two loud squeals came from the back.

"Gaara!" shouted one.

"Kankuro!" shouted the other.

It was two other members of the Kunoichi squad, Jem-chan and Lyndzay-chan. They ran off together to get stuff ready for themselves.

"sigh Okay…" continued the fifth "There will be ramen there…"

"Oh My God!" yelled a certain blonde boy as he jumped around "This party has my vote!"

"gasp If Naruto-kun is going then I have to get stuff ready for this…" said Sora-chan as she ran off. Sora was yet another girl from the Kunoichi squad.

Sakura in the front of the crowed was beginning to get excited and was about to ask her all time crush to go with her but when she turned around.

"Sorry girl, I called dibs already…" smirked Angel-chan for she had her arms around Sasuke, marking him as her property.

Sakura was shocked at that.

'_These girls from the Kunoichi squad are everywhere… and they're stealing our men…' _thought Sakura.

The final two members of the Kunoichi squad were still standing in the back as they listened to Hokage-sama saying all of this extravagant stuff.

"Jiki-chan… you keep looking over there, are you sure there is nothing wrong?" asked Sheena.

Jiki blushed.

"N-no…! I'm perfectly fine, believe me…"

But in reality, there was something wrong. How in the world was she supposed to tell the love of her life how she felt? There was no way she could, and especially when there was going to be two girls there, vying for his attention. Ino and Temari were really pushy…

In other words, Jiki was really nervous…

After the rally of ninja, Sheena left Jiki to go back to her place and said something about dog treats of some sort. Jiki wasn't all that sure what she said, she was too busy thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow night…

All that night, Jiki was tossing and turning around in her bed, trying to sort out her thoughts. It was going to be so hard, but then she thought of something else…

'_But wait… what if I don't tell him. I mean, I could just not tell him and it would all be okay right… I'd never have to be embarrassed or anything and…'_

But at that moment, the voices of her fellow Kunoichi squad members filled her head.

'_You have to tell him sometime Jiki-chan… do you really want him to be with one of those blondes?'_

In those times, Jiki's only answer was a shy no, but the Kunoichi were right, she'd have to tell him sometime, she just had to…

Jiki woke up the next day, sometime in the late afternoon. It was the day of the party and she woke up with new determination. She traveled around her room looking for things to at least try on for the party. This was the most nerve wrecking thing that she had ever done in her life. It was around ten in the morning when she realized all was hopeless. She collapsed on her back in her bed, clothes spread all over the floor and then she sighed out loud. So much for new determination…

'_It's been forever since I found out that I was truly in love with him… back when we were all still going to the academy, I'd always watched him. He was never intimidating so why couldn't I ever just tell him… I just wanna tell him so bad…'_

Jiki put the pillow over her head and screamed out in frustration.

'_God this is way too hard…!'_

She then sat up, her hands clenched into fists. Okay now the new, NEW determination was within her, and she wasn't going to give this up now. She finally got up and chose an outfit.

'_Okay, now I know that this is going to be amazing!'_

Jiki was definitely a determined woman at that point. She was going to tell the man she loved more than anything that she loved him and she was going to look damn fine doing it too. She felt like she had all the confidence in the world, that she could do anything and not get hurt and that…

"Noooo…! Nooooo…! I'm not going in, you can't make me, you can't me go in there!" yelled Jiki kicking up a fuss outside. Sheena and Jem were trying to pull her in, but her arms here locked firmly around an out of place pole.

"Jiki-chan, come on now… what did you say earlier? The rest of the Kunoichi are in there already! Come on…!" pleaded Jem.

"No way… I was lying, I can't do this!"

"Jiki-chan…" said Sheena "I thought that you said you were going to tell him tonight… this is your big chance! Come on, what happened to the confidence you had before? Why choke up now?"

Jiki let go of the pole. Her fellow Kunoichi were right about everything. It was time that she stood up for what she wanted and get her man…

"Man, Ino and Temari sure are all over Shikamaru tonight…" said a gossiping Sakura passing by a shocked Jiki.

…and lose her confidence yet again. Jiki hung her head. She looked so beautiful that night but in her eyes she still had no way in winning her man. Her heart sank even worse when she saw the two blondes hanging off of him like arm diseases. That was it, she had it. She looked around, her fellow Kunoichi off with their men and then she looked back at her possible man… still off with those two blondes… She sighed to herself yet again and then decided to spend the rest of her evening on the balcony. What else was a lonely girl to do…?

"Oh my god, I'm way too pathetic…" were her words once outside and alone.

She looked out over the balcony at the pretty scene. She looked out at the trees that stood tall in the distance and then she looked up to the beautiful starry sky with the moon. It was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen in her life and yet… she wasn't enjoying herself at all…

"I'm just so… sad…"

"What are you sad about…?" asked a voice from behind her. It was a voice that sounded ever so familiar to her, a voice that could only belong to one single person…

Jiki turned around… and sure enough she practically fell to her knees out of embarrassment…

"Sh-Shikamaru…?"

"Heh, last time I checked that's who I was…" smirked the dark haired Shinobi.

Jiki blushed slightly as Shikamaru came closer. She was confused. He had two blondes inside that building waiting for him and he was out here standing beside her, looking out at the same scene she was staring at just moments before. She started to think of reasons why he would be here. He probably just needed some air is all, yeah that was it…

"You know…" began Shikamaru.

"W-what…?" asked Jiki coming back to her senses.

"I never did like blondes…"

What kind of words were those? Jiki was even more confused now.

"It's not like I have anything against them, it's just I was never attracted to a girl with blonde hair is all…"

Why was Shikamaru telling her these things? She felt kind of out of place, and then a slight breeze hit making her hug herself a bit from the sudden chill.

"Are you cold Jiki-chan…?" asked Shikamaru.

"Y-you know my name…?" asked Jiki in shock.

"Heh, heh, of course I do…"

Jiki tried to get all of these things straight in her head. Okay, she has been in love with Shikamaru for like ever, she decides to tell him about her true feelings, and now, after she's lost all hope and confidence, he is out here with her… she was still confused…

"Heh, are you cold…? You're still shaking…" said the dark haired Shinobi in a caring tone.

"No… I'm fine really…" said Jiki, bashfully.

Shikamaru then got closer to the Kunoichi and placed an arm around her shoulders. Jiki, at the contact, felt a rush of emotion run through her. Being so nervous, she pushed him away slightly and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"What's wrong…?" asked a confused Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru… I need to tell you something… one touch from you makes me forget all my thoughts…" replied a sheepish Jiki.

"Jiki-chan… I'm confused. I don't understand what you're trying to say…"

Jiki then turned around, clenching the sides of her dress and with tears running down her face, she blurted out the words…

"Shikamaru…! I love you okay?"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"Huh…?" Shikamaru said with the ambush of the feelings that Jiki had just slipped.

Jiki turned back around, afraid of how she just put her love on the line. She wished she could just fall into a black hole and stay there because of all the embarrassment.

"Never mind, Shikamaru… don't mind me, just go back to the party and have a good time…" mumbled Jiki.

Jiki's low heart at that moment made her shocked when she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. She felt a warm breath in her ear that said…

"Why would I do that…? When I'd rather be with the one that I love right here…?"

Jiki blushed bright red and turned around. At that moment a slow song started to play in the background.

"Jiki-chan… seems to me it's the last song… may I have this dance?"

"Yes…"

Shikamaru took Jiki by the hand and led her inside to the center of the dance floor. To mixed reactions although, the Kunoichi squad members were proud and happy for their best friend, and the two blonde's left the party right away in utter jealousy.

They danced, the sweetest and warmest dance that either of them have ever experienced in their lives, and as the song ended of the last dance of the night, they both shared their first sweet kiss as Shikamaru gently placed his lips on top of Jiki's…

The perfect end, to the not-so-perfect night…

'_And I got my man…_' thought Jiki as they walked home together after the party, under the moonlight…

The End


End file.
